


Life is beautiful

by Geilie



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irony, Male Friendship, Stupidity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James davvero non capisce perché alcuni suoi colleghi non riescano ad accontentarsi dei piaceri semplici: la vita è bella così com’è, c’è davvero bisogno di altro?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 18/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare in ritardo il mio compleanno.  
>  Ho creato io i pacchetti per la serata: poiché erano piuttosto sostanziosi - i fandom in lista erano nove - evito di copiare qui le caratteristiche del pacchetto per intero e mi limito a riportare i dettagli della singola storia.
> 
> _PACCHETTO TRE_  
>  Fandom: RPF Attori  
> Personaggi: James McAvoy, Gerard Butler  
> Prompt: erba tagliata; [Beautiful that way - Noa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fbGoZ4qOIc)

**Life is beautiful**   
_238 parole - non betata e cretina al massimo._

Con la coda dell’occhio, mentre gli passa accanto, James vede l’arbitro infilarsi in bocca il fischietto e gettare un’occhiata all’orologio. Rallenta il passo giusto in tempo per sentire il fischio finale e si lascia sfuggire un sorriso - uno dei suoi, di quelli che Michael definirebbe “talmente maliziosi da far arrossire perfino me”.  
Hanno vinto, e vincere una partita di calcio lo mette sempre di buon umore.  
Prima che possa cominciare a correre per tutto il campo facendo qualcosa di stupido, come levarsi la maglia e urlare FREEDOM a pieni polmoni - citare Braveheart è un’altra cosa che lo mette di buon umore, anche se per ben altri motivi - si volta e cerca Gerard con lo sguardo. Si diverte sempre di più se c’è qualcuno a condividere le sue innocenti malefatte, e Gerard è il compagno di giochi perfetto.  
Gerard che lo guarda, gli lancia un’occhiata inequivocabile e poi si getta di corsa contro di lui - a testa bassa, neanche fosse un giocatore di rugby! - e lo trascina di peso sull’erba tagliata di fresco urlando a mo’ di Leonida.  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, mentre si rotolano sul prato e i loro compagni di squadra li guardano come se fossero alieni - eppure stavolta non hanno nemmeno mostrato le chiappe!  
James davvero non capisce perché alcuni suoi colleghi non riescano ad accontentarsi dei piaceri semplici: la vita è bella così com’è, c’è davvero bisogno di altro?


End file.
